Battle Till Dawn: Whispers in the Mountains
by Flarespirit
Summary: Spottedmoon has a vision of a cat that will come for the forest, one kin of the clans will come like a storm, this storm will come for the lake and destroy anything to get there. Brightstar struggles with evil. Spottedmoon and Brightstar must trust each other to get through the storm, will they safe the clans or fall under?
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

 **Leader** Brightstar- Black she-cat with white paws and chest with cold ice blue eyes

 **Deputy** Spottedmoon- Smoky black she-cat with silver spotted tail with pale silver eyes

 **Apprentice(Dewpaw)**

 **Medicine cat** Hollyblaze- Black she-cat with light green eyes and with a light gray paw and light gray stripes

 _ **Warriors ( She cats without kits)**_

Finchflight- Gray and white tom with a black striped tail light amber eyes

Robintail- Ginger tom with a red tail tip and green eyes

 **Apprentice (Redpaw)**

Leopardfrost- Gray she-cat with black circles around her fur with blue eyes

Talonscar- Golden tom with amber eyes with a scar on his back

Forestbranch- Black and brown sorrel tom with warm bright yellow eyes

Feathermist- Silver she-cat with black marking on the side of her eyes with fern colored eyes

Suntail- Golden she-cat with a white muzzle and with blue eyes

 _ **Apprentices (Apprentices in training)**_

Dewpaw- blue-gray tom with lighter gray streaks on his back with yellow eyes

Redpaw- Red she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes

 _ **Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**_

Moonwisp- Black she-cat with a little bit of gray on her face with brown eyes

 **Kits (Mosskit- Black she-cat with blue eyes)**

Pineriver- Brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and green eyes

( **' Kits Otterkit- Flame colored tom with amber eyes- Creekkit- Ginger she-cat with black paws)**

 _ **Elders (Toms and She-cats former warriors now retired**_

Flarewing- ginger tom with redish brown eyes

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** Scorchstar- Red tom with crimson eyes and a scar on his eye

 **Deputy** Flameheart- Ginger tom with a white mark on his chest

 **(Apprentice Smallpaw)**

 **Medicine cat** Sorrelleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)**_

Soullight- White she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice (Featherpaw)**

Birdfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Brownclaw- Brown tabby tom with a black chest with amber eyes

 **Apprentice (Rowanpaw)**

Mousetail- Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice (Badgerpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices (Apprentices in training)**_

Featherpaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Rowanpaw- Small ginger tom with blue eyes

Badgerpaw- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Smallpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes with no tail

 _ **Queens (She-cat expecting or nursing kits)**_

Forestleaf- Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **(Kits, Tallkit Brown tom with amber eyes)**

Hawkspirit-dark brown she-cat with warm blue eyes

 **Kits (Leafkit- Brown she-cat with orange eyes)**

 _ **Elders (Toms and She-cats former warriors now retired)**_

Flarestripe- Flame colored tom with blue eyes

Ripplewing- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Snakebite- Greenish brownish tom with a missing ear and yellow eyes

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader** Flarestar- Ginger tom with blue eyes

 **(Apprentice Tawnypaw)**

 **Deputy** Sagetail- Long hared white she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes

 ** _Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)_**

Riversplash- Gray tom with white paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice (Larkpaw)**

Hardfur- Brown tom with dark brown stripes and dark blue eyes

Hiddenflame- Ginger tabby she-cat with a eye missing and green eyes

 **(Apprentice Leopardpaw)**

Frostwhisker- White she-cat with a gray slash on her chest and bright blue eyes

Tallwave- Tortoiseshell tom much bigger than other cats and green eyes

 **(Apprentice Oakpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices (Apprentices in training)**_

Larkpaw-she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Oakpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Leopardpaw- Small golden she-cat with a spotted tail like leopards with blue eyes

Brightlily- Cream she-cat with white on the bridge of her nose with amber eyes

Minnowtooth- Greenish brownish tom with a tooth sticking out of his mouth with yellow eyes

Fishfur- Grayish bluish tom with green eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** Amberstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white and amber eyes

 **Deputy** Whitetiger- White tom with black stripes with amber eyes

 **Apprentice (Jaypaw)**

 **Medicine cat** Dovespirit- Gray she-cat with white ears and blue eyes

 **Apprentice (Larkpaw)**

Shadowblaze- Dark brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

ForestBreeze- Brown and silver she cat with white stripes and amber eyes

Echowhisper- Black tom with very deep blue eyes

Darkwillow- Black she-cat with orange eyes

 **Apprentice (Sorrelpaw**

Icewing- White she-cat with silver paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice (Stormpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices (Apprentices in training**_ )

Sorrelpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with blue paws and blue eyes

Larkpaw- handsom brown tabby tom with dark ginger stripes and green eyes

Apprentices Stormpaw- Large gray tom with hug black claws

Jaypaw- Gray long haired tom with faded tabby marks with blending gray colors blue eyes

 _ **Queens (Expecting or nursing kits)**_

Lilyfur- White she-cat with amber eyes

 **Kits (Spiritkit- White tom with green eyes)**

Spottedheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Kits (Heatherkit- Gray and white she-cat with blueish silver eyes)**

 **Elders (Toms and She-cats former warriors now retired)**

Dawneye- Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Honeyfur- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Streamfur- White tom with faded silver stripe on his back with blue eyes

 _ **Prologue**_

Flesh ran on the hard black ground dodging monsters as they rushed towards him.

He entered an alleyway where a group of cats was standing around, not really doing anything. He saw his mate, Blade. She looked worried. He saw her green eyes turn dark.

Is she okay? Flesh asked himself. Ever since Scourge died, many cats left the big twoleg place to move towards a smaller twoleg place. Many would have kits there since Scourge wasn't around. However, Blade couldn't have any kits, for she had caught a sickness when she was going to have kits. None of them made it through the night. Pain washed over him when he remembered his kits die in front of him. He shook his head.

The thoughts disappeared.

He looked up at a tom standing commandingly in front of the gathered cats.

"Finally Flesh, you're here. We were going to start without you." The tom hissed. This tom, I remember him. He was always an ambitious cat. He would take from other cats but everyone knew he was very powerful. He left the forest, at least that's what he says. Flesh bowed his head in respect, fear mingled with resentment pounding through his heart and rushing through his veins. "Ever since Scourge died, we have been clueless of what to do, yes, we moved but that didn't help. It has been many moons that have passed and no one has stepped forward to take leadership. Bloodclan has fallen and we have to bring it back. Who wants to step forward and take this leadership?" The tom named Scratch yowled, his pelt bristling and a dangerous gleam in his cold green eyes.

He was clearly hoping he would take the leadership but not all of the cats were willing to let that be. Not yet, at least.

"I would," Moth growled, his cream pelt spiking up with anger.

The tom looked at Moth and his eyes became slits. He jumped down from near a ledge and stalked towards Moth. I remember Moth. We used to hunt for each other. He is an old cat but a good fighter. Will he win the battle instead of this tom?

Hope brightened the eyes of a few cats while disgust shone in others.

"Do you think you can handle leadership here?" Scratch hissed, his ears flattened. Moth nodded.

"Hmm, whoever can beat me at a fight will become the leader." He growled. Moth crouched down. The old tom looked ready to fight. Moth launched himself at the other tom. Anticipating the attack, the tom ducked and swung his claws, raking the under part of his tail.

Moth yowled in pain, slipping to the side.

"You're powerful but not as much as me." Moth hissed bravely.

Scratch smiled, completely unconcerned. He sat there, waiting for Moth's next move.

Gathering himself up, Moth ran towards the gray tom. Scratch was ready and tried to rake Moth's face, but Moth dodged the attack and scratches the other tom's eye. He reared back and meowed in pain.

"That's it, I'm going to destroy you!" He growled. He ran to Moth and grabbed his scruff and threw him to the black surface. Moth got up and Scratch saw that Moth was on the black road. He seemed startled, like he had been prepared to fight to the death, just not like this.

"Moth, run! You're on the road!" Flesh screeched. Moth got up and stared at Flesh but then a monster came and ate him, leaving torn fur, blood from raw paws and a flashing screech of pain echoing in the air behind him.

The gathered cats stared with horror at the spot where Moth had been just moments before he was murdered.

"That's enough! Do you not see what you are doing?" Russet hissed at the tom. Scratch came to her, already over his shock.

"That cat failed, that is his fault." The tom growled. Russet stepped back into the crowd, shaken but with a fire growing in her heart. "Who else will fight me?"

"I will." Russet meowed with her head up high and a strong, stubborn gleam in her eyes.

"No! Russet, it's too dangerous." Blade meowed, worried for her friend but Russet stepped forward anyway.

No. Not Russet. She is such a nice cat, she helped my mate when she was kitting. Flesh thought.

Blade shrunk back, staring with horror at the beautiful red cat.

"This will be your end Russet, you know that." Scratch meowed while smiling.

"I would rather die than you become the leader!" She hissed. She launched herself at the tom. Her claws raked his shoulder.

The tom turned towards her. He ran after her and claws unsheathed, he grabbed her neck with his teeth and threw her against the hard wall. She got up. He ran towards her again and threw his claws at her neck. She ducked in time. She ran at the tom, scratched his tail and landed perfectly.

Flesh was surprised at her strength.

Scratch yowled with pain but no one cared. All of the cats were cheering for Russet, her beautiful red fur shining in the moonlight. She smiled.

"Are you done yet?" She purred. The tom's tail puffed up as he ran towards her. He threw himself at her. His claws reached her neck and she fell to the ground. All the cats gasped. She wasn't breathing. Blood spilled from her neck.

"This is what happens when you go against other cats." Scratch spat. "-And since no cat wants to go against me then I am now Bloodclan's new leader!" All the cats nodded. He jumped on the trash can. "I, the new Bloodclan leader, will not let any cat harm us. I will protect our kits but whoever goes against the blood code, they will die." All the cats yowled in agreement. "My name is Scratch and I'm the descendant of Scourge and I will take back what's rightfully our's."

Chapter 1

Brightstar raced through the forest. She swiftly ran past every tree until she came to an open spot. She saw Spottedmoon sitting at the river.

"You're about to miss Dewpaw's apprentice ceremony." Brightstar hissed at her while sitting on the ground. Spottedmoon seemed to be down. "What's wrong?" Brightstar meowed, looking at her friend and loyal deputy with concern.

"Starclan told me something that I can't get out of my head. Firestar told me what is coming; he said Thunderclan is going into darkness." Spottedmoon looked straight into Brightstar's eyes, worry shining in the silver orbs.

"I will send Hollyblaze up to the moonpool with some warriors to find out more." Brightstar meowed while wrapping her tail around her friend. They both headed back to their camp.

Brightstar jumped onto the high rock to start the apprentice ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high ledge!" Brightstar looked down on her clan with pride. "An apprentice is ready to become a warrior. Thanks to Spottedmoon, he is a strong and fierce warrior. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if the cost is your life?"

"Well…yeah." Dewpaw meowed. Brightstar rolled her eyes and then began again.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Dewcreek. Starclan honors your bravery." Brightstar yowled commandingly.

"Dewcreek, Dewcreek, Dewcreek!" All the cats of Thunderclan chanted happily. Dewcreek is a lazy tom but well liked because of his cheerful spirit.

"This clan meeting is now over." Brightstar yowled and leaped down from the high rock. Trotting away, Brightstar entered her den.

Leopardfrost entered after her.

"Brightstar, Hollyblaze wants to speak to you." Leopardfrost meowed, her shiny fur looked soft.

"Coming." Brightstar brushed pass Leopardfrost and headed across the clearing. She didn't mind leading her clan, in fact, she loved it. The job was just a bit...demanding at times. Brightstar entered the medicine cat's den. She saw Hollyblaze tending to Flarewing, the red tom had a look of annoyance and pain on his face.

"What is it, Hollyblaze?" Brightstar meowed. Hollyblaze seemed to be stressed out.

"I have to tell you that some warriors or apprentices need to get some herbs for me." Hollyblaze hissed distractedly. She was pressing her paws to a spot on Flarewing that agitated.

Nodding to her medicine cat, Brightstar sent the warriors out of the camp to fetch the herbs Hollyblaze needed.

The gathering was that night and her cats were heading to the gathering place. She remembered her old leader, who was found dead next Shadowclans borders and next to deathberries. Shadowclan won't get away from what they did. Brightstar thought to herself.

Brightstar led the way to the island in the lake. She Jumped onto a branch a looked at the others cats who were sitting down below. She saw Amberstar, the leader of Shadowclan sit down next to her branch and bristled a little. The she-cat wasn't exactly the friendliest of cats.

"How are your mouse-brain warriors?" Amberstar hissed, a mean grin forming on her face. Brightstar tensed up and tried to calm herself. It's Amberstar! She was the one who killed my leader because she wanted Thunderclan's territory. Sadly, she got a bit of it."Don't want to talk, huh? Fine then, I'll just talk to you." She smiled.

"Amberstar, leave Brightstar alone. She is a new leader, we should give her time to adjust to her new duties." Scorchstar, the leader of Windclan meowed calmly. Ugh, Scorchstar. Thunderclan and Windclan are allies! Yet he always makes me feel like a kit. He's too soft on everybody.

"Brightstar, do you want to go first?" Scorchstar meowed, his crimson eyes flashing. This was Brightstar's first gathering after Dawnstar had died. Brightstar nodded at the red leader and stood in front of all of the cats with pride.

"I'm Brightstar, the new leader of Thunderclan. Spottedmoon is now the deputy of Thunderclan." Brightstar meowed. Her black fur was shining from the moonlight. Brightstar looked down at Spottedmoon, who was smiling brightly. "Amberstar has killed Dawnstar. Also, Amberstar took part of our land, but I will take it back." Brightstar hissed angrily.

Amberstar flashed an evil stare.

"Yeah right, good luck." Darkwillow, a she-cat from Shadowclan, growled. Brightstar ignored the cat.

Amberstar stepped forward.

"Shadowclan is standing strong, we are the strongest ever." Yowls of agreement came from Shadowclan. Brightstar hissed. She looked down and saw a white tom with black stripes stare at her. Is that- no, it can't be is this cat ... Amberstar continued, oblivious to the fact that Brightstar was no longer paying complete attention to the gathering. "I have a new deputy, Whitetiger." He was the tom staring at Brightstar…

Next was Scorchstar, the red leader stepped forward.

"Windclan is very well fed; we have nothing to say other than Two-legs have been entering our territory. We want all of the cats here to know that if you can help us- if our prey is going down so badly, then please help." Scorchstar hissed.

"Help yourself," Amberstar growled, her fur spiking up a little bit.

Flarestar stepped forward, his massive golden coat shining in the moonlight.

"Riverclan's fish is being taken once again from two-legs, and there is a drought. We did find a way to get some fish and a little more water on the other side of the river. The other side of the river, but it's on Thunderclan's territory." Flarestar meowed.

Brightstar hissed at him, her claws unsheathing with anger.

"You keep off my territory or I will make you stay off." She hissed. Yowls came from Riverclan.

Brightstar saw some cats leaving, the gathering was over.

She jumped down from the rock and gathered her cats with a flick of her tail before she led then straight back to camp. Brightstar saw some of the cats share tongues with each other. She jumped onto high rock.

All the cats came out of their dens.

"Amberstar has a new deputy, Whitetiger. Windclan is suffering from two-legs entering their territory. Riverclan has found a way to get fish without getting in the way of two-leg but they're on our territory. If you see a Riverclan cat, then bring them here." She leaped down, trotted into her den and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! My name is Spottedmoon (also known as Twilightworshipper14) and I am cowriting this story with Brightstar (Brightest Night125) so the first chapter/prologue was written by Brightstar and this chapter was written by me. I will be posting a chapter every Monday and Brightstar will be posting a new chapter every Friday. Now, on with the story!**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Spottedmoon rolled over in her nest, paws twitching while she dreamed about chasing a squirrel through the forest. Her pelt bristled while she tossed and turned until another cat exploded into her, yowling and raking his claws down her pelt. Spottedmoon hissed angrily, bucking the other cat off and whirling around only to pull short, staring with shock at the faceless cat.

"Who are you?"She meowed, cocking her head curiously to the side. The cat didn't say anything. Spottedmoon opened her jaws, drawing in the scent, tasting a little bit of...Windclan? "What do you want, warrior of Windclan?"Spottedmoon meowed again and the cat opened its mouth.

"Do not steal prey!" It hissed before yowling and leaping forward. Spottedmoon jerked awake moments before the cat landed, panting and confused.

What did it mean?

The lingering chill of the dream crept into her bones, fear buzzing in her veins. It wasn't often that Spottedmoon had dreams from Starclan but when she did, they were normally with a cat that wasn't quite so…creepy.

The quiet bustle of the camp drifted into the warrior's den and Spottedmoon sighed, recognizing it was time to get up. Shaking it off, Spottedmoon crawled out of her nest and stretched before trotting out of the warrior's den, blinking as the bright light hit her eyes. Yawning, Spottedmoon paused to rasp her tongue over her paw and swipe it over her eyes a few times.

"Spottedmoon!" Brightstar yowled, trotting over to Spottedmoon. The deputy to Thunderclan straightened and nodded respectfully at her leader and friend.

"Yes, Brightstar?" Spottedmoon meowed.

"Can you take a hunting patrol out today? The fresh-kill pile is running low." Brightstar asked, her small white fangs flashing as she spoke.

"Of course, Brightstar. Would you like me to pick who comes?" Spottedmoon meowed and Brightstar nodded.

"Happy hunting!" Brightstar called before trotting off to the medicine cat's den. Spottedmoon turned, scanning the clearing.

"Dewcreek! Robintail! Redpaw! Leopardfrost! Are the four of you prepared to go on a hunting patrol?" Spottedmoon trotting over to the four cats.

"Of course!" Dewcreek meowed, puffing out his chest. Shooting amused looks at the younger warrior, Leopardfrost and Robintail nodded too. Redpaw bounced happily, excited about being on a warrior's hunting patrol.

The young apprentice has already been on a few patrols but her excitement is boundless and Spottedmoon shoots a look at Dewcreek, rolling her eyes when she saw him grooming instead of ready to leave.

Why couldn't she have gotten an apprentice like Redpaw? A quick learner, boundless excitement and curiosity…but no. Instead, she was stuck with a loud, annoying, reckless tom that unfortunately, is now a part of the Clans as a warrior. Starclan help them all…

"Are you ready, Dewcreek?" Spottedmoon meowed a bit sharply, reminded of all the grievances her former apprentice had put her through.

"Huh? Oh, sure." He grinned and Spottedmoon rolled her eyes, trotting for the clan entrance. Would he ever grow up?

The five of them headed out with the four warriors watching as Redpaw hunted for prey. The she-cat was fairly skilled and had caught a mouse and two moles when Dewcreek spotted a rabbit sitting by a tree, nibbling on a seed. The light blue-gray tom with lighter gray streaks on his back dropped into a crouch, his yellow eyes focused on the rabbit.

He crept forward while the other four cats watched and then leaped forward with a yowl, startling the rabbit into running. Spottedmoon rolled her silver eyes, exasperated at her apprentice.

"I swear, I taught him better than that." Spottedmoon meowed to Robintail, Redpaw, and Leopardfrost while Dewcreek raced after the rabbit.

"Um, isn't that the way to Windclan?" Redpaw asked hesitantly, flicking her tail in the direction of Dewcreek. Spottedmoon's eyes widened as her dream abruptly flashed through her mind and the ghostly whisper resounded again.

"Do not steal prey!"

Oh no! Spottedmoon broke into a run after her former apprentice, hoping she'd get to him before he did something stupid. Digging her paws into the ground, Spottedmoon shot forward, racing towards the tail of her apprentice that was quickly heading out of her sight.

Leopardfrost, Robintail, and Redpaw raced after Spottedmoon, concern in their eyes as they struggled to keep up with the fast deputy.

The four cats broke through the forest in time to see Dewcreek race over the Windclan border and kill the rabbit on their territory.

"Oh, no," Redpaw muttered, her gray eyes wide. Robintail glanced at Spottedmoon and flinched at the icy look in her eyes.

"Dewcreek!" Spottedmoon yowled angrily, stalking up to the borderline but staying just behind it as the blue-gray tom looked up, startled. "Look at where you are!" Spottedmoon hissed, pinning her ears to her head.

Dewcreek looked around and stiffened but before he could say or do anything, the scent of Windclan drifted towards them, four of them racing down the hill towards them. Dewcreek looked shaken, his mouth smeared with the blood of the Windclan prey and his claws fresh with the blood as well.

"Thunderclan cats!" Leopardfrost stiffened when she heard the Windclan cats and saw them racing towards them. "Prey stealers!" One of the cats hissed, glaring angrily with blue eyes. He was a gray tabby tom.

"Birdflight is correct." A large ginger tom with a white mark on his chest meowed. Spottedmoon stiffened. That is a fellow deputy, Flameheart."I see you Thunderclan cats have seen fit to hunt on our territory…" He paused a beat. "Again." His mew was sharp and something inside of Spottedmoon flinched.

"I apologize. My former apprentice has broken our code and he will be punished for it. He did not mean to hunt on your territory but it will not slide by." Spottedmoon meowed, doing her best to hold her head high, despite the cold, antagonistic looks the Windclan cats were shooting them.

"What?" Dewcreek protested, prey-blood around his mouth. "This rabbit was on our territory first before it was on Windclan territory and I caught it! Doesn't that make this our prey?" He meowed angrily, his pelt lifted and bristling.

"That isn't how this works!" Spottedmoon hissed between gritted teeth.

"You may have caught that prey but it was on our territory that you caught it, which makes it ours!" Birdflight hissed, bristling angrily. Dewcreek straightened, marching over to the other tom and hissing right in his face.

How could he be so arrogant?

"I caught it!"

With a yowl of anger, Birdflight launched himself at Dewcreek, who met the fight eagerly. They hissed and yowled, raking their claws down each other's flanks. They were a spitting ball of fur and Spottedmoon started forward, prepared to fight in the defense of her Clanmate.

Flameheart made a move to stop her from moving forward but she shot him a dark, commanding look that made him pause for the briefest of moments. That was all she needed.

She leaped forward, fastening her fangs in Dewcreek's scruff, bracing her paws against the ground to pull him back but he yowled with pain and raked his claws down her muzzle and lunged at Birdflight again. Releasing her former apprentice, Spottedmoon hissed angrily, blood dripping from her muzzle.

Shaking the blood off her muzzle, she circled the two fighting toms, prepared to jump in and pull them apart when she had an opening.

Birdflight dropped low and lunged forward, grasping Dewcreek's front paw in his teeth and biting down, pulling a yowl of pain out of the other tom. Dewcreek dropped before shooting forward, shredding Birdflight's ear with his teeth, blood dripping from a cut over his eye, making it hard for him to see.

Two of the Windclan cats started forward, deep growls in their throats and a fighting gleam in their eyes. Panic swished through Spottedmoon. She has to do something before this turns into an all-out border fight!

"Enough!" Spottedmoon yowled, the deep roar coming from the lithe she-cat startling the two toms out of their blood-lust. "Dewcreek, get over here!" She ordered angrily, puffing up her pelt and lashing her tail angrily. How dare he disobey her? "You are suspended from your warrior duties until further notice and all you will do is attend to the elders and our medicine cat."

"What!" Dewcreek yowled angrily, ignoring the way her silver eyes went ice cold.

"You want to argue? We are adding nursery den duty to that list too. You have anything else to say?" Spottedmoon growled but the tom fell silent, glaring mutinously at the ground. "Apologize to Windclan," Spottedmoon ordered and the tom's head shot up as he stared at her. "NOW!" Spottedmoon spat, her mew unforgiving and ice cold enough that he flinched and reluctantly turned to do as she said.

"I…apologize for…trespassing and…stealing your prey." Dewcreek spat, looking the furthest thing from apologetic.

Birdflight bristled again, blood streaming down from his ear. He started forward but Flameheart blocked him, shooting him a stern look before turning back to Spottedmoon as Dewcreek crossed the border back into Thunderclan territory.

"Thank you for handling this, Spottedmoon." Flameheart meowed, shooting a furious look at Birdflight, who shrunk back. "Rest assured, Scorchstar will handle Birdflight in an equally fair manner." Dipping his head at the group, Flameheart picked up the rabbit and whirled around, leading the charge back to his camp.

After a moment, Spottedmoon hurried back over to Thunderclan territory and paused in front of her former apprentice with a look in her eyes that made him shrink back and drop his head down low to stare at the ground in shame as he shuffled his paws, feeling like an apprentice again.

"You disappoint me, Dewcreek." Spottedmoon finally meowed and turned, leading them all back to camp. Redpaw crept after the two warriors and deputy, shooting a hesitant and apologetic look back at her previous den-mate before she leaped off after the senior warriors.

Dewcreek stared after them, feeling shame sweep through him. The headstrong tom has yet to learn how to keep control of his anger and how he has let his former mentor down.

His head and tail dragging low with shame, he silently followed them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Brightstar saw Spottedmoon and the other cats enter the camp, they only had a mouse and two birds in their mouth. but Dewcreek didn't have any, Spottedmoon didn't either. Dewcreek had his head down, while Spottedmoon glared at him, her frost silver eyes were dark. Spottedmoon trotted toward Brightstar. Her deputy's fur was spiking up.

"Dewcreek got in a fight with Windclan." Spottedmoon hissed, as she glanced at Dewcreek.

"He has always thirst to fight other cats." Brightstar meowed softly her black fur shining in the sunlight.

"Well you see he chased a rabbit to Windclan border, I tried to chase him back but... that didn't happen," Spottedmoon growled. Brightstar flicked her tail towards Dewcreek, who was talking to the other warriors.

"He wasn't ready to be a warrior." Brightstar meowed sadly. She didn't feel well. Brightstar watched as Spottedmoon padded to the warriors. It was hard for the clan. The prey wasn't running well. Brightstar sat down next to the high rock. She saw some of the kits run out of the nursery. Otterkit looked at her. He scrambled over and looked up is flame color pelt shining in the sunlight. Brightstar looked down at him.

"I want to be the leader some day. Can I be the leader when I become a warrior?" he squeaked loudly. His amber eye brighter than the moon.

"Why don't you ask Spottedmoon?" Brightstar purred. Spottedmoon was sharing tongues with Finchflight. She took the kit over to her.

"Spottedmoon, when you become the leader, can I be deputy?" He squeaked, his amber eyes wide. Spottedmoon looked at Brightstar. She then stared at the kit.

"You just be the best warrior you can be, little one." she purred. Pineriver called for Otterkit he scrambled towards his mother. They both disappeared into the nursery. Brightstar wanted kits of her own but knew she would never find a mate.

"What's wrong?" Spottedmoon meowed while sitting up. Brightstar looked at her soft gaze. She said nothing but left to her den. Brightstar sat in her nest, thinking to herself. What am I going to do? Leaf-bare is almost here and the clan's prey isn't running well.

Time went by and Brightstar was going to talk to Dewcreek. She headed to the Shadowclan border. Spottedmoon was not with her. It wasn't that long after his accident.

"Dewcreek you need to be more careful. These are the accidents that cause battles." she meowed while sliding her tail around the young warrior.

"Well, they asked for it." he meowed lowering his head. Brightstar looked at him angrily.

"I'm serious, this isn't a game Dewcreek." She meowed while standing up to lick her tail. He looked at Brightstar, his amber eye lighting up.

"Well... Thunderclan will always win a battle when I'm here." He boasted while trotting happily. Brightstar sighed. He's such a mouse-brain. Brightstar thought to herself as she watched Dewcreek trotting around different trees.

"Whatever you say." Brightstar murmured under her breath. They both headed back to camp, still, Dewcreek holding his head up high.

They both entered camp and Spottedmoon rushed towards them.

"Has he learned his lesson?" Spottedmoon meowed while looking at the young warrior at Dewcreek.

"Oh yes he did" Brightstar purred. Dewcreek flicked his tail into Spottedmoon's face and she hissed at him while he walked away. He didn't care if Spottedmoon cared. Just then Robintail came over to Dewcreek, who was a tail length away from Brightstar and Spottedmoon.

"Dewcreek want to come on a hunting patrol with Suntail and I, near Riverclan?" Robintail meowed. "You know how the elders and the queens are when they don't get their prey." Robintail joked. Brightstar couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Then she remembered, Flarestar. The hunting patrol started to leave the camp.

"Remember to be careful over at Riverclan," Brightstar called to the warriors. They all nodded and left the camp through the bramble entrance. Brightstar started to share tongues with the other cats, they talked about the other cats in the forest. The sun started to set. She then remembered the hunting patrol! She jumped up and ran to high rock.

"Has anyone seen Robintail's hunting patrol?" She yowled, her black fur was puffy. All the cats looked around, but the Dewcreek and his cats were nowhere to be found.

"This can't be good. I remember them talking about Riverclan." Spottedmoon whispered.

"Redpaw, Talonstrike, Feathermist, and Spottedmoon, follow me" They all raced out of camp. Brightstar lead the patrol to Riverclan. Dewcreek jumped from the bushes and knocked Spottedmoon over.

"Oof" Spottedmoon fell onto her side but got up quickly.

"Riverclan attacked and their heading this way!" He yowled. Spottedmoon unsheathed her claws ready for anything.

"Why?" Spottedmoon asked.

"They want our part of the river." Dewcreek meowed while looking around. Robintail and Suntail ran towards the bramble entrance, Brightstar, and the others followed. Their fur fluffed up. As they entered Brightstar addressed the warriors and apprentices what to do. They then waited. Brightstar sat in front of all the cats, claws unsheathed ready to fight. Riverclan warriors burst from the entrance. Brightstar clawed at a warrior. She saw Spottedmoon attacking Hardfur and Hiddenflame. She whirled around to see Tallwave, his massive body standing over her.

"Get off my territory!" Brightstar yowled as she ranked the warrior's shoulder. Tallwave yowled in pain as the blood started to bleed out of the wound. Tallwave yowled and ran towards Brightstar. Brightstar waited until the right moment and then jump over the massive warrior. Before she could look back Tallwave had slammed into her side. She hit a tree. Dizzy by what just happened she got up to see a golden and red faded she-cat with blue eyes staring at her. The beautiful she-cat looked away from her and stared at Spottedmoon who was being pinned down by Riversplash and Frostwhisker. Brightstar raced over to Spottedmoon. Riversplsh held up his claws and was about to slice her neck when Brightstar leaped at the warrior she grabbed his scruff and pulled him off her. She hissed at the senior warrior. He ran towards Brightstar, claws unsheathed Brightstar charged over to him too. She swung claws at the toms face. Brightstar missed Riversplash's face. Riversplash jumped onto Brightstar clawed at her ears. She growled and kicked the tom. He tumbled off. She ran towards him and bit his neck. Brightstar felt the warm blood spill from his neck as she bit harder. Riversplash fell to the ground, his wound still bleeding. Brightstar realized what she had done. Riversplash didn't get up. He laid there in a pool of blood. Brightstar didn't care for what she had done. She knew that this cat was weak anyway. Brightstar licked the blood from her lips and turn to see Flarestar running off with Otterkit.

" Otterkit no!" Brightstar yowled as she chased after the ginger tom. She followed the tom through the forest near Riverclan's territory. Brightstar followed, she felt her fur hit the water. She paddled to the tom. Flarestar got back on land and ran back to the woods. Brightstar ran as fast as she could towards him, she finally reached him almost to the entrance of Riverclan. She leaped onto the leader and clawed at him. Flarestar dropped Otterkit and stared at her.

"Otterkit will be with Riverclan!" He hissed, his eyes became slits.

"No, he won't, Otterkit was born in Thunderclan and will stay in Thunderclan." Brightstar meowed while grabbing Otterkit, who was lying on the ground. Brightstar heard a cat come behind her. It was Spottedmoon, she glared at Flarestar.

"Leave Thunderclan's territory or I'll make you," Spottedmoon growled. Flarestar stepped back.

"This isn't over, watch out Brightstar Riverclan will take the river!" He yowled before running off. Brightstar sighed her body hurt from her wounds.

"Did Riverclan leave?" Brightstar meowed while turning around to walk back to camp with Otterkit.

"Yes, but.." Spottedmoon paused while still walking.

"But what?" Brightstar hissed while staring at her deputy.

"But Robintail didn't make it." Spottedmoon meowed while lowering her head. Brightstar remembered the ginger tom with bright green eyes.

"Poor Monwisp that was her mate." Brightstar meowed while lowering her head. Spottedmoon didn't answer but kept to a slow walk.

They both entered the camp and Brightstar saw Pineriver sobbing. She must have thought that Otterkit is gone, Brightstar thought.

She trotted over to Pineriver set Otterkit down behind her.

"Um, Pineriver?" Brightstar meowed while walking closer. Pineriver looked up at Brightstar, there were tear marks on her fluffy face.

"What is it?" She whimpered while cuddling Creekit in her fluffy tail. Brightstar grabbed Otterkit by the scruff and brought him to his mother. Pineriver's green eyes lighted she ran to Otterkit and grabbed both her kits. "Oh thank you Brightstar." Pineriver purred while licking Otterkit fast. Brightstar nodded at the queen and left to see Spottedmoon who was sitting in the clearing. Brightstar saw Robintail's body in an open space near Spottedmoon. Moonwisp and a few other cats sat by his body. She walked towards Moonwisp and sat next to her.

"Oh Brightstar, what am I going to tell Mosskit?" She meowed while her tears dripped onto Robintail's limp body.

"He's with Starclan now, and I promise that he'll watch over you forever." Brightstar meowed while wrapping her tail around Robintail. Moonwisp didn't reply, she just sat there staring at Robintail. After a few long moments, Brightstar got up and walked towards Spottedmoon, she sat next to her.

"Spottedmoon please take a Dawn patrol and then come and see me." Brightstar meowed, while her deputy nodded

"Don't forget that Redpaw needs a new mentor." Spottedmoon meowed while licking her chest a couple of times.

"I know." Brightstar sighed as she headed to high rock. She jumped on top of the big stone and called to her clan mates. They all walked out sadly. "Robintail's death will not be forgotten, But Redpaw needs a new mentor. I know just the right cat to teach her for the rest of her training. Redpaw's new mentor shall be Forestbranch. Forestbranch you were taught by Flarewing, I expect you to pass down everything you know down to Redpaw." Brightstar yowled. Redpaw sat with head hanging over Robintail. "Finchflight and Talonscar will take Robintail's body to go and bury the body." She meowed one last time before jumping down from the high rock. She stepped into her den and tried to fall asleep. Brightstar rolled onto her side while dreaming about fighting Riverclan. And the she-cat who was staring at her. The cat's shiny blue eyes became slits as she yowled. "Why do you not care about killing? Lead your clan like Starclan would or else!" Brightstar woke up in a jolt of energy. She looked around and saw her dark den. What did that cat want? Brightstar asked herself before curling up to fall back asleep. I don't care, I will lead my clan the way I want to. Brightstar drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

The next morning, Spottedmoon was tired from the battle, her muscles aching and sore. She rolled over in her nest, smelling the weariness that hung over the warrior's den like a dark cloud. Would they be able to move past the death of their Clanmate?

Spottedmoon sighed and pushed herself to her paws, wavering for a moment before shaking herself off, fluffing her pelt to warm herself. Leaf-bare is cold this moon and Spottedmoon grumbles under her breath about it, trotting out of the warrior's den and scanning the clearing.

Pineriver was nowhere to be seen, which was to be expected after the close call with Otterkit the night before. Sorrow for her fellow Clanmate had Spottedmoon veering towards the nursing den and ducking inside, finding the orange queen easily. Otterkit and Creekkit were curled into their mother, fast asleep and bundled over each other in the curl of Pineriver's body.

Not wanting to wake the two kits, Spottedmoon moved as quietly as she could, lifting and lowering her paws, sliding her body closer until she was right beside Pineriver. The orange queen stiffened and raised her head, gleaming eyes flashing in the near darkness. She lifted her lips, baring gleaming white fangs, a dangerous growl rumbling low in her throat. The fur on her scruff was rising and bristling as she fluffed her fur out, clearly feeling extra protective of her two young kits.

"Good morning, Pineriver." Spottedmoon greeted politely, dropping her body down and pressing low to the ground, her silver tipped tail waving slowly behind her. She was doing her best to seem as small and non-threatening as she possibly could. Pineriver didn't answer, the low growl continuing so Spottedmoon inched backward, the growl slowly growing softer. Spottedmoon felt sorrow for her Clanmate and the distress she had been through with missing her kit. "I am going to go hunting," Spottedmoon continued, keeping her mew soft and gentle. "Would you like me to pick you up some fresh-kill?" She waited with bated breath to see what the still growling queen would say, hoping she would answer.

There was a pause and then the growl tapered off as Pineriver stopped bristling but kept her intense stare on her deputy. Spottedmoon continued to gaze just past the queen and her kits, not wanting to show any interest in the tiny cats, for fear of igniting Pineriver's rage.

"Please bring back a rabbit or mice. Nothing else." Pineriver softly growled, curling even tighter around her two tiny kits protectively. Spottedmoon bowed her head in acknowledgment and slowly backed away, paw-step by paw-step until she emerged back into the budding sunlight. Shaken but completely understanding why Pineriver was so on guard, Spottedmoon turned to the entrance of the Clan camp and began walking, only pausing when she heard the quick call of Brightstar.

"Spottedmoon!" The black and white leader trotted over, her blue eyes glowing fiercely in the beginning sunlight, her fur lacking the usual shine but looking as soft and fluffy as usual. "May I join you on your hunting?" Brightstar meowed, looking anxiously back at her den before shaking herself off and looking hopefully at her deputy and friend.

"Of course! I just spoke with Pineriver," Spottedmoon began, padding side-by-side with her friend and leader as they headed out into the forest.

"How is she doing? How are the kits?" Brightstar interrupted, worry for Pineriver in her blue eyes.

"She was..." Spottedmoon paused, searching for the right words to describe the on guard queen. "She was being protective over her kits. I would advise that none of the males enter the nursing den while Pineriver and her kits are in there for a few suns. She is shaken and the slightest thing could set her off right now. She isn't thinking clearly or even at all, right now she operating on instinct and instinct alone."

The two she-cats fell silent, contemplating the terrible thing that had happened during the battle.

"Why did Flarestar want Otterkit?" Spottedmoon meowed curiously, small white fangs flashing as she spoke. Brightstar glanced at her friend, seeing the subtle muscles in her strong shoulders and the power she held in each paw step. Something about Spottedmoon seemed dangerous, even to her friend but she knew deep in her heart that Spottedmoon was devoted to this Clan with everything in her.

"I suspect it may have something to do with Pineriver's choice to mate with Stoneblaze, the tom from Riverclan that died during the last leaf-fall." Brightstar meowed and Spottedmoon halted, staring at the she-cat with shock.

"I thought she mated with Talonscar!" Spottedmoon exclaimed.

"It's true, he cares for the kits and Pineriver as though she is his mate and those are his kits but it was Stoneblaze that fathered the kits. Pineriver came to me and told me when she first became aware she was carrying kits. I told her I would protect her and keep her secret and I have." Brightstar looked seriously at Spottedmoon. "What I have told you, you cannot tell anyone else. Not even Pineriver. She was so ashamed of what she had done that she cut it off with the tom from Riverclan and never looked back. I know she cared for him but in the end, Pineriver cherished her true Clan too much to leave it for a tom."

"I had no idea she was...she..." Spottedmoon trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase it without it sounding like she was judging her Clanmate.

"She refuses to think of it or even mention it to me so I do not pry."

They fell into silence, Brightstar catching two squirrels and Spottedmoon finding a mouse and a mole. There was a rustle in the bushes and Spottedmoon perked up, gently setting down her two kills and slowly drawing closer, dropping into her hunting crouch and ghosting over leaves and sticks like they weren't even there.

She saw a flash of white fur and her heart quickened, reacting to the scent of a rabbit. Moving carefully, Spottedmoon got closer until she was just far away enough that she wouldn't scare off the rabbit. Gathering up her muscles, she leaped, landing squarely on the rabbits back and snapping the spine with one quick bite.

Moving off the rabbit, Spottedmoon picked it up by the scruff, nodding thankfully at Brightstar when she saw her friend had scooped up her other two kills. Walking together in companionable silence, they headed back to their camp and their clan.

* * *

Stretching out on a smooth, heated rock, Spottedmoon purred low in her throat. The sun was shining down, making the silver dapples on her tail seem like liquid drops that shimmered against her soft black fur. Rolling over on the rock, Spottedmoon gazed up at the clear blue sky with distant silver eyes.

All that she had learned about Pineriver was swirling through her head, keeping her from fully relaxing.

A cloud shaped like a bundle of ferns wrapped into a ball shape caught her eye. Nostalgia flooded through her, making her remember the times when she was a kit and would play with Brightstar, who was also a kit at the time. One of their favorite things to do was watch the clouds and pick out shapes in them.

It is a kittenish thing to do, to stare up at the clouds and pick out shapes but it comforted Spottedmoon with memories and she never completely stopped. Spotting a cloud with a bird shape, Spottedmoon swiped at it, playfully imagining herself catching the prey and taking it back to her Clan.

"What are you doing?"

So deep in searching for shapes in the clouds, Spottedmoon never heard the paw steps of her clanmate so when she heard his deep, curious voice, she yelped and toppled to the side, roughly colliding with him. He yowled with shock as they rolled down the slight hill, bumping into each other before tumbling into a small pile at the base.

"Owww..."

Spottedmoon cringed at the groan of pain and slowly opened her silver eyes, gazing up into the face of the handsome gray and white tom with playful amber eyes.

"Sorry, Finchflight." Spottedmoon meowed softly, looking away. He laughed, his large body vibrating against hers.

"It's okay, I just have a few bumps, nothing to keep me from hunting.

He winked and she felt her pelt flush with heat. Wiggling out from underneath him, she gave her chest a few quick licks to hide her embarrassment before looking up at him.

"I, um, I think I am going to head back to camp now." Spottedmoon meowed quickly and trotted away, only pausing to glance back once she was deep enough in the trees that he wouldn't see her but she could still see him.

Finchflight was sitting at the bottom of the small hill, his black striped tail wrapped around his large paws, his head tipped to the side and his amber eyes alight with curiosity as he stared after her. Startled, Spottedmoon hurried on, refusing to look back again and refusing to consider how he had made all her worries disappear with nothing more than a few short words and an accidental tumble down a hill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brightstar woke to something pawing at her nose. She sneezed and got up annoyed from something waking her up. She opened her eyes to see Otterkit at her paws with wide eyes. Brightstar sighed and groaned.

"What are you doing here Otterkit?" Brightstar gave her large tail a couple of licks.

"I've never been in your den before it is huge!" Otterkit meowed while trotting around the den is small tail hanging high.

"Yeah well, wait why are you here?" Brightstar remembered Pineriver. _She must be worried sick, unless she's asleep._ Brightstar thought to herself.

"Oh I got bored of sleeping so I decided to explore." He yowled happily. Brightstar stared down at him, while about to doze off.

"Well I'm taking you back come on." Brightstar lowered herself to the kits scruff and tried to grab him.

"Haha can't catch me!" Otterkit growled playfully while scrambling out of the den.

"Otterkit no" Brightstar hissed while following him. He scrambled towards the nursery but turn right before he got there. He went to almost every den before Brightstar grabbed his scruff. He kicked and tried to scratch her muzzle but he couldn't get away. Brightstar entered the nursery and saw Pineriver on her back asleep with Creekkit curled around her mother's tail. Brightstar threw Otterkit on his mother's belly and she shot up. Otterkit jumped off his mother's belly and ran to Brightstar.

"Again, again!" He meowed while jumped on Brightstar's tail.

"What is going on?" Pineriver hissed and saw Otterkit on Brightstar.

"Uhh, I was returning your kit from waking me up." Brightstar purred while pawing at Otterkit.

"By throwing him on me?" Pineriver growled while nudging Creekkit towards her. Creekkit looked around her eyes half closed and hers drooping.

"Hey it woke you up right?" Brightstar smiled at the queen. Pineriver glared at Brightstar. "Uh sorry, I guess." Brightstar yawned while standing up.

"Come on Otterkit go to sleep." Pineriver hissed at the small kit. Otterkit trotted over his tail high. Brightstar headed out of the den and saw Spottedmoon standing next to the den.

"I heard everything." She meowed her Silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"How did you hear everything?" Brightstar growled playfully. While nudging her friend and deputy.

"Doesn't matter" She meowed this time smiling. She licked the back of her shoulder and paws.

"Want to go on a patrol?" Brightstar purred while stretching.

"Sure" Spottedmoon meowed. "Race ya!" Spottedmoon hissed while shooting towards the entrance of the gorge. They headed towards Shadowclan's territory when they heard leaves crackling.

"Let's split up." Brightstar meowed while crounching.

"Okay I'll meet you back here if there's anything." Spottedmoon meowed before stalking towards a bush the opposite way from Brightstar. Brightstar headed towards the abandoned two-legs place she flattened her ears and her tail slid to the ground. She smelled a scent more fowl. SHe lifted her nose and smelled the air. She saw a dark shape tackle her. She fell to the ground, the large animal's claws to her head. _It's a rogue!_ Brightstar thought to herself. She kicked at the rogue's belly. The rogue hissed in anger. Brightstar stood up while puffing her fur out.

"Who are you?" She hissed, while unsheathing her claws. The tom sat down and rapped his tail around his paws. Brightstar's eyes widened when she saw that one of the toms eye had a scar on it. She could see that there was white where the pupil was.

"I'm Fern" Fern growled while staring at the Thunderclan leader. Brightstar flattened her fur with a few licks.

"What are you doing here?" Brightstar hissed.

"I came for what's mine." Fern growled her started to walk around the black she-cat.

"Well, everything here is not yours. You should probably go before you wonder to another clan's territory and get shredded." Brightstar hissed while watching the toms every move.

"I won't be the one getting shredded." Fern meowed calmly. "I should go my clan is waiting for me."

"Your clan?" Brightstar meowed. _Could there be another clan? But There are only supposed to be four clans._ Brightstar thought to herself. Before Brightstar could say anymore the tom ran away o the abandon two-legs nest. Suddenly Spottedmoon Jumped from the pushes behind her.

"Did you find anything?" Spottedmoon meowed while giving her chest a few licks.

"If you ever see a rogue bring them to me." Brightstar hissed before padding away.


End file.
